


star blossom

by petermarker



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermarker/pseuds/petermarker
Summary: You can't blame me for thinking that he was a pick-pocketer. With the way he dressed the first time we met, he really looked like one.or,Sicheng met a stranger.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 16





	star blossom

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom!!!! Been into NCT a lot since 2020 really gave me no choice but stan them lmao. Also, here is it, I wrote this a few weeks ago. A short one, since I cant really commit into writing chaptered story.

The first time I met Yuta he was standing behind Johnny with his black outfit covering him and his hoodie hiding him well. Not gonna lie, had I didn't see Johnny and Yuta talking before Johnny called me, I'd thought that Yuta was some pick pocketer or something. He just gave that vibe, that first time.

Before I really talked to him, I thought Yuta was some kind of cold-hearted, anti-social stray that Johnny picked up on his way around the university (Johnny did this A LOT). He sat beside Johnny, sometimes paying attention on what Johnny and I were talking, but mostly he was on his phone and gave no indication that he wanted to know me (like, the casual thing to do when you joined your friend meeting their other friends outside your circle) or jumping into the conversation.

But then I started to saw Yuta more frequently. Sometimes he was with Johnny, sometimes I saw him at the cafeteria and tried to be friendly because we had met a few times. Sometimes he tagged along with Johnny when Johnny and I had our usual monthly coffee.

Then I found out that Yuta,

was very funny. He was very witty. And unlike what I thought, Yuta was the one whom picked up Johnny at their first day of university because Johnny looked so lost around bunch of new students and really stood out because of his towering height.

( _"And you know how Johnny is when he doesn't talk," Yuta said that time. "He looked like he was judging everyone and looking at them with a clear disgust on his eyes... No one really approaching him, so I thought, 'hey another weirdo like me, we can be friends', and here we are."_

_"You realize that you are just like that, right?"_

_"Of course," Yuta frowned as if I just said something weird. "That's why I said 'weirdo like me'."_ )

Yeah, they were friends because they were basically the same.

Yuta, actually, was also very social. That first time we met, where he didn't really talk, was because he had a severe toothache. ( _"He always has sweets on him and he rarely drinks water. So, no surprise for the toothache," Johnny explained._ ) Yuta was part of the international student club, always had people with him and could be seen in many parties (either to get drunk or to collect the drunks). And he was also in the soccer team, and apparently, had been our university MVP's since the first time he played on the field as a member of our university's soccer team.

Then over the time knowing him I got to know more about him. His little habits. His weird habits.

And then I got to know what he was like when he was tired. When Yuta was angry. And when he got to eat his favorite foods.

And then when he missed his family, when he was feeling down. I got to know what was he like when he wasn't himself.

When he fell in love. When he looked at me with fondness on his eyes. When I could see just how he had stars on his eyes when he was laughing and he was with me.

And then I got to know his scent, his low voices. How his lips tasted, how his little whispers sounded. And how his hoarse voice in the morning, how he looked when he woke up. How messy he was when he was thoroughly drowned in pleasure the night before. And how his sleepy kisses felt when he tried to persuaded me to get back to the bed.

( _"Sicheng," he usually mumbled when I tried to left the bed. "Five more minutes, let's cuddle more."_

_I could never say no._ )

At first I didn't have any idea just how big Yuta feeling was even when he wore his heart on his sleeve. And for now, four years since knowing each other, having these moments and time together were enough for me. Deciding to live together as soon as I finished my study took the biggest toll on our relationship, even if we spend the night together almost every day. We had our biggest fight. We almost broke up.

But we tried, and tried to fix our relationship. And it was still a bit bumpy, we still had occasional fights here and there. And sometimes Yuta still surprised me, as unpredictable as he was. But I got to be honest,

I wouldn't want it the other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Hope you guys will always be healthy and happy!


End file.
